


Gifts and Cameos

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Gen, Hourglass Expansion, Inflation, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Monster Girls, Navel Play, Shrinking, Slime, Stuffing, Transformation, blueberry, blueberry expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Assorted works done for people I know, because they did something that gave me an idea and I wanted to credit them in their own way.  Hence, writing about their characters or things they've drawn.(The Konosuba is just in chapter 13 for what it's worth.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Clinical Trials (berry)

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Reverie (CobaltReverie on DA, cutesintofruits on Twitter) and Ellie (CutiePopBlue on DA).

"Are you a woman between the ages of 17 and 35? If so, you may qualify for a research study at Curling Laboratories on food and nutrition. To join, you should have no history of diabetes. If you participate, you will receive paid compensation. To see if you qualify for the study, call Curling Laboratories at..."

*****

The Curling Laboratories patient waiting room tried to hold an air of friendliness and welcoming, with plush chairs, landscape paintings, and stacks of medical magazines that nobody bought or read but managed to stay in publication regardless. Despite that there was still an aura of cold sterility about the place that seemed to leak in from the rest of the building. It wasn't menacing or ominous, just empty, as if they scrubbed away the germs and took a little of the building's life with it.

That the air conditioning seemed to be going constantly didn't help matters either. What did they have it set on, anyway? Sixty?

Reverie scratched her head, doing little to mess up her already tousled long brown hair, before putting her hand back in the pocket of her hoodie. She wouldn't have minded a cup of coffee, except that the lab told her to fast beforehand.

The only other occupant of the room was another young woman about Rev's age, in shorts and a long-sleeved turtleneck top that, paradoxically, left her midriff exposed. Her short hair and glasses gave her a bookish look, and as their eyes met for the first time she glanced away awkwardly before giving Rev a shy smile and a nervous wave. "Hi. I'm Ellie."

"Hi, Ellie." Rev returned her wave. "I'm Reverie." She pointed to her top. "Aren't you cold in that?"

Before Ellie could respond the door at the far end of the room clicked open, and an older woman leaned out. "Miss Reverie, Miss Ellie. Follow me, please."

*****

The woman pushed the door open, gesturing for Rev and Ellie to enter a large tiled room that smelt faintly of cleaning solution. As they passed by her, she handed each of them a single stick of gum. "Chew this," she said. "Someone will be with you shortly."

Ellie turned the gum over in her fingers. It was thin, flat, and pink, exactly like every other piece of gum she had tried. She was about to ask if this was preparation for the study or the study itself when the door shut, leaving them alone in the room.

They exchanged a look, and Rev shrugged before popping the gum in her mouth. Ellie followed in suit, chewing away. It was incredibly plain, and after a few seconds she started to wonder if this was the test they were here for or merely preparation for it. Suddenly her mouth was hit with an overwhelming burst of flavor: It was sweet, rich, and fruity, far too intense to be natural, yet too real to be artificial.

Judging from Rev's reaction she must have gotten it as well. "Hey," she exclaimed, turning to Ellie and pointing to her mouth, "this is -really- good!"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's... really intense."

Rev nodded. "I wonder where they got it."

As Ellie chewed away, she noticed a sinking feeling in her stomach that gradually turned to a sense of fullness, like she ate a heavy meal. She rubbed her belly to try and ease the feeling, but stopped when she felt a paunch that definitely wasn't there when she woke up this morning. Concerned, she went to ask Rev if she was feeling alright, only to notice that her nose and cheeks were now a striking shade of violet. "Reverie, you're turning blue!"

A brief flicker of surprise crossed Rev's face before she laughed. "Good one."

"No, no, I'm serious!"

"Because we're chewing fruity gum, right?" She paused, oblivious to the color change that was happening to her face and quickly spreading down her neck. "Oh wait, I guess I am."

"You are! Something weird is-"

"Because you are too."

"What?!" Ellie glanced around, looking for a reflective surface. "Where?!" Rev pointed and she looked down at herself, letting out an "eep" when she saw that her midsection was now a similar shade of violet as Rev. Her paunch had spread over and around the hem of her shorts, giving her a pronounced muffin top. "Oh gosh, what is this?"

"A muffin top." Rev gestured to her own swelling midriff, poking out from beneath her hoodie. "I have one just like it."

Blushing, Ellie struggled with her shorts. She tugged at the fabric, trying to get some play so she could undo the button, a task made gradually more difficult as her hips and thighs began to swell.

This did not go unnoticed by Rev. "Why are you trying to undress yourself?"

"If I keep..." She grunted, pulling at the waistband. "...keep growing like this, my shorts will rip."

"So you're saying that you'd rather be naked when all of this is happening?"

Ellie froze, and her blush deepened. For a moment she was keenly aware of all her clothing growing more snug on her. Not tight, just form-fitting.

"I mean..." Rev gestured to herself with a chubby blue arm. She was positively pear-shaped, stretching the waistband and legs of her pants beyond capacity as her gut protruded from over her belt. Up top, her hoodie was covering two breasts the size of her head. "Our clothing seems to be doing okay."

She did have a point. "This is just so... -weird-. I-"

Rev put her hands on Ellie's shoulders. Their bellies touched, then began pressing into each other as they swelled. Ellie could feel some sort of thick fluid gurgling and churning inside of her, and through her skin she could feel the same happening to Reverie.

"Ellie, there's no reason to be nervous. We're dealing with medical professionals here. We can trust them. No matter what happens to us, we're safe."

Ellie nodded hesitantly. "Okay. Okay."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Rev shrugged. "Unless the reason they put us in an isolated, easy-to-clean room is so we don't get all over the place when we explode."

Ellie charged over to the door as fast as her fattened legs would allow. She tried to come to a sudden stop but underestimated the weight of her new bulk and ended up bouncing against it, her body wobbling and sloshing from the impact. "HELP!" she screamed, banging on the door. "LET US OUT OF HERE!"

She rested her arms on top of her massive chest, tapping the side of her head in thought. "But they didn't ask us for our next-of-kin so it's probably okay," she mused, chewing idly.

A sudden surge of juice filled out Ellie's rear and she yelped as she was thrown off-balance. Stumbling back, she tried to keep her balance on spread legs before falling onto her backside, jiggling for a few seconds before coming to rest. She tried in vain to right herself, kicking her legs and flailing her arms even as they grew thicker and her range of motion grew smaller.

Rev reached down and gave the swollen bulge that was her belly an awkward squeeze. "What do you think they'll use to juice us? A squeezer or hoses?" She laughed. "Oh man, I hope it's hoses."

"HELP! I'M STUCK IN A ROOM WITH A WEIRD PERVERT!"

*****

The door clicked open and the woman entered. "I believe things have taken their course. How are we?"

"Large," Rev replied.

"Large" was a slight understatement. Both Reverie and Ellie were full and bloated with hundreds of gallons of what they could only assume was blueberry juice. Their bellies dominated their bodies, swollen so large with juice that the woman had to look up to see their faces. Of the two, Ellie was smaller and had more mobility; that she had any mobility did not mean she could move, of course, as her range of motion was limited to waving her thick, stumpy limbs. Reverie, meanwhile, had at least a foot on her in all directions, her hands and feet sunk into her sides. Rather strangely, their clothing had stretched enough to keep them relatively modest, even considering that each of their their tops looked as if they had two exercise balls stuffed in them.

"What did you do to us?!" Ellie's glasses slid down, and she wiggled her nose to try and worm them back into position. "What kind of gum -was- that?!"

Rev held up her index finger, one of the few parts of her body still capable of motion. "Excuse me, I think something went wrong."

"Look at us! We-"

"My gum didn't taste like blueberries at all."

"...what?"

"I'm pretty sure it was blackberry." She smacked her lips, thinking for a second. "Yeah, that was definitely blackberry."

The woman checked the clipboard in her hands. "Quite right. Meanwhile," she continued, pointing to Ellie, "yours was cherry, was it not?"

Ellie blinked. "I... think so. It lost its flavor a few minutes ago."

She nodded, writing something down. "Test subjects thirty-nine and forty... end result unaffected by sample flavoring."

"What's going on, anyway? Why did we end up like..." She waved her arms. "This?"

"Well," the woman began, "we were approached by a certain company-"

"Was it Wonka Industries?" Rev asked.

"We're under a confidentiality agreement."

"It was totally Wonka Industries," she told Ellie.

"As I was -saying-..." The woman paused, waiting for interruptions. "We were approached by a certain company who had issues with a certain product of theirs. It had a severe, adverse reaction on those who consumed it-" She gestured to them. "-and they wanted us to determine the cause. We managed to trace that cause to a particular chemical they used as an artificial sweetener. After some clinical trials and blood tests on several demographics, we've determined that it triggers an extreme allergic reaction in nearly one hundred percent of the human population, resulting in discoloration of the skin and extreme swelling."

Ellie blinked. "Wait a minute. You're saying that our bodies just -made- blueberry juice and blew up like balloons because of an -allergic reaction-?"

"Precisely."

"Wow," Rev said. "The human body is amazing."


	2. Goo in a Cup (slime, stuffing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Bava (VanBOOP on DA, vanduooo on Twitter) and Glu (Seiga-Seigas, since MIA)

Despite the claims of more cynical individuals, the average person in civilized society is generally polite and willing to ignore the stranger elements surrounding them rather than raise a ruckus. This is, of course, the main reason why two women of questionable humanity managed to be out and about in a mall, entirely unmolested by other people.

Both were slimy, in the literal sense rather than in terms of personality. The shorter of the two was entirely composed of translucent blue goo with a beady-eyed expression which, judging from the presence of dark orbs on either side of the top of her head, were not eyes. The other was slightly more normal-looking, wearing sneakers, jeans, and a hoodie, but had flesh the approximate color and consistency of thick marshmallow fluff, and a head of black, tar-like hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Their names were, for ease of reference, Bava and Glu.

Bava watched Glu intently as she took a plastic knife to the lower part of a large lidded styrofoam cup, cutting a hole in the side. She made a vaguely French-sounding burble.

"Are you familiar with 'dick in a box?'" Glu asked.

Bava burbled.

"It's kind of like that." She pulled a small circle of styrofoam from the side, throwing it and the knife in the garbage. "First, you cut a hole in a cup. Then you put your hand over the hole." She demonstrated, and there was a quiet, thick glopping. Removing the lid, she tilted it so Bava could get a better look at the thick, opaque substance inside, an extension of Glu's body. "You see? Now you find a volunteer."

As if on cue, the two of them spotted a young woman in Uggs, tights, and a fleece jacket, holding an overpriced cup of coffee and looking, for all appearances, as if she literally couldn't even right now. The sheer magnitude of the stereotype was almost entrancing to Bava, and the orbs on either side of her head focused on her for a bit before she broke her gaze away.

"That'll do." Glu strode towards her, pantomiming sipping on the straw before stopping in front of her and offering her the cup. "Excuse me, miss? Does this taste different to you? I asked for regular but I think they gave me diet."

The woman glanced between the cup and Glu, trying to reconcile a mundane request asked by a strange-looking person or person analogue. After a second she shrugged and leaned in to take a drink from the straw, but as she did the cover shot off and a torrent of marshmallow fluff erupted from it, forcing its way down her throat. She tried to close her mouth but found it surprisingly forceful, as if it were pushing it open from the inside.

Glu grinned, leaning in and pressing the cup closer to her face. "Here, try some more." The effects were clearly visible, as a soft paunch poked out from beneath the woman's shirt. As it grew it began hanging over the top of her tights, then stretching them out as it widened, the paunch becoming a gravid curve.

Several passers-by stopped and stared, not really sure what to do. Then, after a few seconds of thought, they continued on, concluding they didn't want to draw attention to themselves over something as minor as a woman getting stuffed with marshmallow cream.

As the weight mounted the woman leaned forward, and Glu leaned into her for support, intent on keeping her standing as long as possible. Her body sank into her belly, causing it to rise up on either side of her, and Glu could feel it stretch as she stuffed the hapless lass with as much of herself as she could. Her gut hung low, pushing her legs apart and covering more and more of her thighs.

Glu gave the woman's stomach a squeeze with her free hand and craned her neck for a better view of her face, only to find that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. "Oh, right. Air." She pulled the cup and the fluff away, and her jaw hung limply as she teetered before falling to her knees, her body wobbling and shuddering as it hit the ground, plush and soft and large enough to comfortably seat someone twice her normal size.

Glu turned to Bava, gesturing to the woman. "There, you see?"

Bava cupped her chin in thought for a second, then burbled.

"What do you mean, I didn't need the cup?"

She burbled in response.

Glu rolled her eyes and sighed. "You don't -get- it, do you?"


	3. Extreme Reactions (shrinking, TF, inflation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Eku and Farrah (Purrine on DA, PurrineP on Twitter)

"Eku!" Doctor Farrah Hai breezed across the room, hugging Eku in a gesture that was entirely too friendly for the average physician. "How is my favorite patient today?"

The white-haired wolf girl looked down at her - only figuratively, as the doctor was quite short. "I'm doing fine, except for certain... problems."

"I can see," she replied, pulling away and patting her on her hips. To say that Eku Shillelagh was "pear-shaped" would be an understatement; her skirt didn't even begin to cover her backside, and her thighs were so thick that they rivaled the petite doctor's waist in circumference. "It must be a full moon out." Smiling brightly, she added, "but you've arrived at just the right time." Returning to her desk, she scooped up a small vial, holding it up for Eku to see. "I may have solved your problem of having to buy different clothes for every lunar phase."

Eku eyed the vial, the contents a suspicious shade of lavender. It was better than green, but still. "What does it do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but the worst-case scenario is that you'll be able to sit comfortably in the average chair."

"What's in it?"

"A few things. Ground moonstone, some fruit for flavor..."

"Ground moonstone? Isn't that like alchemy?"

"Alchemy was man's first attempt at chemistry," Doctor Hai replied with an elegant gesture, "before the scientific method. Even if the cures and tinctures of today use yesterday's ingredients, you can't rightly say it's the same, can you?"

"I... guess not?"

She nodded, uncorking the vial and passing it over to Eku, who stared at it for a few seconds before tipping it back, drinking the bitter-sweet mixture and handing back the empty vial. "How is it?"

"It tastes funny." Eku's stomach gurgled, and she pressed on hand against it. "...and it's not sitting well. What was in it?"

Doctor Hai held up her hand, ticking the ingredients off as she listed them. "Moonstone, ginseng, gajiberries-"

"Gajiberries?"

"For flavoring."

"Oh." Normally Eku had a bit of a belly, but as it gurgled it swelled larger, rising up and out over the hem of her skirt. "That's not good."

"Why? Are you allergic?"

"A bit." She winced as it surged out suddenly, growling and bubbling. Her hands sank into her midsection as she pressed against it, hoping to stop the growth, and a second later she let out an ear-splitting belch. While she still felt quite bloated, it seemed to have helped - the waistband of her skirt was a little looser - so she pushed on her stomach again, letting out a longer, slightly quieter one. Remembering where she was, and noticing the doctor looking at her oddly, she blushed. "Excuse me."

"If it helps. But you are getting smaller."

Another burp, and some sudden slack in her underwear around her hips. She looked down at herself. "So it w-erp!-worked?" Something bubbled up inside of Eku, and she let out a deafening belch that lasted for several seconds. Her top grew loose, her shoes were suddenly rather roomy and, to her shock, the normally quite short doctor closed in on her height before surpassing it. She clamped both hands over her mouth, attempting to muffle herself, but as the contents of her stomach burbled she swelled up, the pressure rising until a burp slipped out, taking another few inches off her height.

As the gas in Eku's stomach escaped uncontrollably, she watched as the world around her grew larger. Her socks and underwear slid down her legs, followed by her skirt. Her shirt hung loosely around her shoulders like a dress then, after another burp, like a toga. She clung to it, trying to maintain what little decency she had left until, with a belch too loud for her size, she disappeared into a heap of clothes.

The doctor watched the pile move and emit barely audible grunts before kneeling down and pulling some articles away, revealing Eku, naked and barely six inches high. Rather strangely, her tail was untouched by her transformation, dwarfing the rest of her body and swishing about nervously. "Oh my. That's not what should have happened at all."

Eku made a move to cover herself up with her hands before grasping the hem of her skirt and hoisting it up to her neck. "Change me back!"

"Don't worry, I will. Just as soon as I figure out what went wrong. Anyway, it's probably temporary."

"'Probably?!'" She hiccuped. "So I might stay like this?"

"I wouldn't be overly concerned about it. What is done can be undone."

Eku hiccuped again. The bloated feeling was gone, replaced with a lighter, airy gassiness, and while she didn't feel heavier, she did feel a little larger. Relatively speaking.

"Although it's not quite done. Things appear to still be happening."

Another hiccup, and Eku's body swelled, chubby midsection becoming round and limbs becoming puffy. It was uncontrollable, a reflex that pushed her larger. Within seconds her arms and legs were spread outward as stiff cones protruding from her bulbous body, and seconds after that she began floating into the air, her bodily features a series of soft curves with only her hands, feet, head, and trailing tail untouched. The doctor took her by the tail as she floated up past her, and as the rate of hiccups slowed and abated her body quietly creaked, pulled into a shiny, taut sphere.

"Well." Doctor Hai watched as Eku flapped her hands, her sunken-in head moving to and fro. "This is certainly an extreme reaction, but that one study -did- say food allergies could cause complications."

She headed for the door, Eku trailing behind her in her hand. "I'll see if I can't fix you, so come along." She gave her tail a gentle tug for emphasis, causing the wolf girl to float down before bobbing back up. "Although, you don't really have a choice, I suppose."


	4. Outbreak (inflation, BE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Suki (MilkyBody on DA and FA, MaboCorescant on Twitter)

The house was quite welcoming, and strangely large for something ostensibly paid for by a teacher's salary. The loud sneeze that came from inside, less so. Allison was assured she was the one most suited to make the visit, though she wasn't looking forward to catching... whatever it was that was suddenly going around.

She rang the doorbell, a quiet, "it's open" coming from inside a second later. She entered into the living room and saw standing in front of the couch her teacher, Miss Suki, a chubby chocolate-skinned catgirl wearing a robe and slippers. She blew her nose into a tissue, dropping it into a half-filled waste basket before smiling at Allison. "Hello," Suki said. "I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to clean up."

"Don't worry, that's fine." Allison held up the covered bowl in her hands. "I brought soup on behalf of the class. It got a little cold on the way here, though."

"Thank you." She gestured. "The kitchen is right over there."

Allison nodded, heading into the open kitchenette and setting it on the stove. "So what did the doctor say? Cold? Allergies?"

"Pneumatic flu."

"Pneumatic flu?"

"It's less mild than the normal strain of flu, but-"

"No, I know what it is. I-"

Her words were cut short as Suki's breath hitched before she loudly sneezed. The back of her robe was forced up by her tail, thick and curled in a half-circle. She sneezed again and it straightened out with a hiss, sticking up behind Suki as it grew as thick around as Allison's waist. She sniffled, plucking another tissue from the box with one hand as she pulled at the back of her robe with the other. "Excuse me."

Allison stared at Suki's tail as she blew her nose, the appendage shrinking back down and gradually regaining its flexibility. "No problem."

"In any case," Suki said as she sat down, "you were saying?"

"I'm actually immune. I found out when my class came down with it."

"That must have been an interesting experience. It's the-" She sneezed suddenly, her breasts ballooning up and pressing together in the confines of her robe. Another sneeze, and they pushed their way free as the tie on her robe slid open, spilling onto her lap. Suki turned to the side, rotating so her chest was out of the way of the tissue box as she reached for it with one hand, attempting to pull her robe back over her breasts with the other. One action was more successful than the other. "It's the sort of thing that stays with you for the rest of your life."

Allison watched as Suki's chest bobbed and swayed weightlessly, the air slowly escaping as they returned to normal, only snapping out of her reverie when she realized she was staring. "Uh, yeah, s-so I've heard. Should I heat this soup up?"

"Please."

As Allison fiddled with the stove Suki retied her robe, making herself more presentable. She didn't seem too put off by what amounted to constant radical bodily changes to Allison, just maybe mildly resigned. "So did the doctor say anything else?"

"He said that it should run its course in two or three days, and that the best thing I can do is get a lot of fluids and rest."

She nodded, looking through the kitchen drawers before pulling out a large plastic spoon and stirring the bowl. For a while things were quiet, save the occasional sniffle from the couch, until she heard a sharp intake of breath.

Allison turned just as Suki raised a tissue to her face and sneezed, doubling over from the force. She looked her over, not noticing any changes until Suki shifted in her seat, at which point she noted that her feet were unmistakably rounder, bulging in the confines of her slippers. Her feet puffed up, toes rounding out, swelling in bursts with each spasm, first reaching the scale of cushion she sat upon, then exceeding it. As her eyes refocused she looked at her feet, propped up by her heels and higher than she was sitting. One slipper hung on, big toe half-wedged inside of it, until it slid free and softly fell to the carpet.

Leaving the kitchen she approached with a bowl and a spoon, offering them to Suki. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

*****

The campus was exactly as Suki left it. The students, less so: Many were walking around, but some were waddling, some were rolling, and some were staying put, more out of not knowing how to move rather than wanting to.

"Maybe it's an outbreak," Allison offered.

Suki adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Allison, are you familiar with the concept of an asymptomatic carrier?"

"I... not really. I don't study medicine."

"Typhoid Mary?"

"Oh, I've heard of her!"

Suki nodded. "An asymptomatic carrier is someone who has an infectious disease but shows no symptoms. Thinking they're immune, or not knowing about the disease, they spread it to others." She gave her a look; Allison went to build up the nerve to respond that there was no way this was possible, but there was a muffled sneeze from someone inside the building and she jumped as the panes of glass beside her were suddenly filled with a stretched expanse of skin.

"That's... a very interesting topic. I think I'll discuss it." She pointed off-campus. "With my doctor. Right now."

"Good idea."


	5. Spring Cleaning (berry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Darnell (bloosbabes on DA, blooberrybuffet on FA)

Darnell leaned on the mop, wiping her brow with the sleeve of her cardigan. "Whew. A job well done!"

Spring had come, and with it spring cleaning. Darnell had spent much of the day dusting, vacuuming, washing drapes, beating the dirt out of rugs, and finally mopping the tile floor. It was hard work, but the fruits of it were clear, not only because her home looked clean, it -felt- clean, brighter and more airy. She could have used magic to make it easier on herself, but she had seen Fantasia at an early age and... well, maybe it was for the best not to risk it.

She hung the mop back up in the closet before walking back through the kitchen, only to slow to a stop partway through. Wrinkling her nose, she sniffed the air; the cleaner marketed itself as having a "lemon fresh scent," but it wasn't lemon fresh so much as incredibly pungent citrus. Fortunately she had a solution to that.

Reaching to her side, Darnell drew an ash wand from a hook on her belt, holding it aloft. Closing her eyes she stilled her emotions, gesturing with it in an intricate pattern and visualizing the changes she wanted to affect before pushing them outward. A gentle breeze blew through the kitchen, the stench fading away, and she smiled as the aroma of blueberries filled the room.

Suddenly there was a series of loud clunks and clatters as the mop in the closet fell, sending a cascade of bottles to the floor. Darnell jumped, wand jerking in the air before slipping from her fingers as her focus was broken. She glanced towards the closet before stooping over, reaching for her wand, but as she did a bloated feeling suddenly overcame her, and she straightened up again as a quiet burp escaped her lips. Curiously, that only seemed to make it worse, and as she looked down she understood why.

Her midsection had a slight yet clearly visible curve to it, bulging out over the top of her jeans. She pulled up the hem of her shirt, revealing a patch of deep blue around her navel that was quickly spreading outward as her belly swelled. Resting her hands on its sides, she regarded herself with interest as she felt it grow beneath her fingertips, the contents sloshing and bubbling. As the weight mounted she leaned back to keep her balance, but as she felt her jeans grow tight across her backside she realized that her body was able to produce a counterweight of its own. It was strange, and certainly not what she had planned, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. Honestly, if Darnell knew she was able to do this she would have done it ages ago. Though perhaps not in her kitchen, and not when she was trying to clear the air.

As the legs of her jeans and the sleeves of her shirt began to grow tight around her limbs, she realized she should probably do something. Cradling her swollen gut she turned to the side, scanning the floor for her wand. Spotting it, she carefully lowered herself down, knees bumping against the bottom of her belly before she spread her legs, awkwardly reaching for it. Just as her blue-tinged fingers brushed against the grip of the wand, her belly surged outward and, thrown off-balance, she fell forward onto it with a yelp.

From deep within came a loud gurgle, and she felt a sudden surge of growth. Her body was dominated by her ever-growing belly, its curves merging with her backside as her torso took on a more spherical shape. Her chest, formerly quite modest, was now sporting high, wide endowments that strained her shirt to the breaking point and, even stretched across the curve of her form, would put others to shame. As she moved her limbs she could feel her range of motion grow smaller as they grew shorter and thicker, pulled into her form.

Far from being scared, Darnell was in bliss. There was a fullness, size, and heaviness to every part of her that was indescribable, every bit taut and sensitive. The juice - for it was juice - built up inside of her, churning and sloshing, a miniature tide pushing her ever larger. She was lost in a haze of sensations, feeling herself stretch and fill.

But soon - all too soon for her - she felt the tension in her skin increase. Tautness became tightness, the pressure inside of her rising as more juice searched for room it couldn't find. Her hands and feet flapped as she felt the taste of blueberries rise up in her throat, hoping that this wouldn't end so soon, that somehow her rounded body still had some space to spare within.

As the pressure reached a crescendo it found release, and so did she. Pushed over the edge, Darnell felt her body clench as she came, thick streams of berry juice pouring from her nipples and sex, staining her clothes, running down her body and pooling onto the floor. The pressure abated briefly but rose up again, more insistent this time, driving her to orgasm once more. Each time there was less give and more juice built up, her sexual bliss pleasantly but futilely delaying the inevitable.

She panted, her mind hazy; soon she heard her body begin to creak and groan, and as it grew louder an idle thought crossed her mind:

"I'm going to need to mop the floor again after this."


	6. The Flavor out of Space (berry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Reverie and Cobalt (CobaltReverie on DA, cutesintofruits on Twitter)

The meteorite struck just outside of town, landing in an unused field to the surprise of local astronomers. Pock-marked and ash grey, it was too large to go unseen in the sky, the crater too small for its speed and mass. As the police set up a cordon ahead of the curious locals there was a paradoxical chill around it, the air unusually cool for early July and especially so for an object so damaged by atmospheric friction. By the end of the third day there was a perpetual frost on the grass surrounding it, and professors from the local university were forced to don warmer clothing during their investigation. Most curious of all, however, was that one of the color-blind interns reported odd hues in the air about it that he had never seen before and couldn't describe; soon after he excused himself, citing a sudden throbbing pain in the back of his skull.

What came next was even more unexpected, as from the air around the meteorite came a spreading cloud, the color shifting from mauve to violet to plum, too damp to be smoke, too heavy to be fog, and moving with a malignant intelligence. It surrounded those nearby and suddenly, inexplicably, they began to change: Their skin faded to a rich purple as their stomachs began to swell, bulging out from beneath shirts and dresses. Buttons popped and stitches tore as the growth spread up and down, the chests and butts of both men and women growing in kind. They attempted to flee but found their movement slowed as their legs grew thicker, more momentum in the swing of their widening arms as their growing sides forced them up.

Most fell, either onto their bellies or backsides, a drop of barely more than a foot in either direction. The fall was painless, punctuated by a loud sloshing as their body wobbled from the force. Others, more cautious, tried to stay standing, but they too were immobilized as the swelling continued to take its course; their undersides touched the ground, lifting their feet from the earth. Some tried to save them, only to suffer the same fate.

Soon, all the cloud touched were transformed, round and full of something fluid and heavy, bands of purple-dyed flesh framed by strained clothing, head and extremities sunk partway into stretched skin. Their eyes were half-lidded and their minds delirious, overcome with sensation as a gurgling and bubbling sound emanated from somewhere within. All the while a thick fluid, sweet-smelling, faintly reflective, and in the shifting colors of the cloud, dribbled from whatever orifices it could, staining their clothes, their bodies, and the ground around them.

...and the cloud continued to spread.

A warning was sent to the university, hurried, confused, and cut short as the change overcame the caller. They knew it was about the meteorite, but not the details or what the problem was, so once it was upon them they could only react rather than prepare or plan. Many hid inside, finding out too late that while the doors and windows were air tight, the air conditioning allowed the cloud egress. Even the most spacious of rooms ended up packed as the massively swollen bodies of their occupants pressed into each other, bulged through doorways and windows, and shoved aside furniture. Others, closer to their cars, fled towards the city, Reverie and Cobalt among them.

If nothing else, however, the brief refuge the university buildings gave their inhabitants also allowed them to pass on more information, but the warnings were not to any great benefit. The news of a wave of unexplainable transformation heading into town lead to panic, manifesting in a series of car accidents and backed up traffic. This was discovered by the pair just as they arrived, progress halted, moments before a half-dozen cars came in behind them. Unable to go forward, the drivers fumed, cursed, and pleaded at those ahead of them. But when the cloud neared, they ran.

It billowed between buildings and down streets, claiming the slow and tired, their silhouettes undergoing the first steps of transformation before their rounder figures slipped into the shifting fog. The two had managed to avoid it while their bodies still drew breath, but Cobalt had fallen behind; and eventually she fell, tripping. She called out to Reverie, and Reverie stopped, if only for a second to see the tinge of purple spread across her friend's cheeks, before painfully fleeing, chest aching with shame.

In the end, she did not make it much further: An alleyway down a series of tight turns lead to a chain link fence and door, bolted firmly against either wall of the building and locked with a heavy chain. Reverie tugged at the lock before trying to scale the fence, once and again failing to get a foothold on the wire. Eventually she met with success, only to slip as she went to pull herself up, still gripping the fence with one arm. Her body turned outward, and she saw a wall of shifting purple as the cloud was upon her.

She gagged as something pungent filled her nose and mouth, bitter and sweet and something else she had never tasted that felt like static on her tongue. Coughing and retching to try and clear her lungs, she waved her arms in a bid to clear the air, stirring the fog around her but little else. In her panicked state she didn't realize what had happened, or rather, what had -not- happened, and it took a moment for it to set in as she calmed down: The front had swept past her, and she was in the thick of it, yet she was untouched.

Bewildered, she backtracked to the street, finding it littered with the shadows of people, their bodies filled and altered. As Reverie neared one she saw that it was Cobalt, resting on her stomach, or the part of her rounded figure that it formerly was. Her arms were shallow domes with hands sunk partway in, her breasts large yet flat, wide but spread across her upper hemisphere. There was a faint, slow throb to her body in time with her breathing, swelling an inch or two before returning; every so often Cobalt would moan and spasm, swelling a bit further before gradually shrinking back down as the flow of fluid from her nipples increased. If she was aware, it wasn't enough for her to know Reverie was there.

She turned away, straining her ears and eyes, picking out the sounds and movement of others. Something had created this cloud, transforming whoever it touched. It had spread this far and showed no signs of stopping or dissipating. It could even blanket the world, changing everyone it touched into bloated balloons of juice, with only Reverie being immune to its effects. As the knowledge that she would never fall victim to it came to the fore, she felt something well up in her chest, and she opened her mouth to release anguished cry of pure, primal horror.

*****

Reverie jerked awake, heart pounding as her head snapped to and fro to confirm where she was.

Her range of motion was limited, penned in as it was by her shoulders, back, and collarbone, but from what she could make out her worn-out hoodie stretched out in front of her as her body curved downward out of sight. Just beneath her horizon was the light of a floor lamp, and a glance upward confirmed a ceiling no more than a foot from her head. She flicked her tongue out to moisten her lips, finding the tart flavor of blueberry in her mouth, and she let out a relieved, tired laugh.

"Thank god," she said. "It was just a bad dream."


	7. YVAN EHT NIOJ (gts, inflation, hourglass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Trina of Swell Reads (NameTaken0 on DA, Patreon at patreon.com/swellreads)

When asked why she wanted to join the Navy, Trina couldn't boil it down to a simple explanation. There were several factors at work behind her decision - her love of the sea, the desire to travel the world and meet new and interesting people, the hope for self-improvement - but mostly it was foresight. The idol business was a fickle thing, and regardless of how good you were, a career in it wasn't going to last forever. In contrast, avionics was an evergreen career, and regardless of how much you were making in royalties it was hard to turn your nose up at eighty grand a year working on spacecraft.

Best case scenario? The first idol in space.

First things first, though. People warned her that the military wouldn't be easy, and she knew that, but when she went to speak with the recruiter about what to expect and why she was joining he grew more pensive, listening and thinking more than talking. Eventually he offered her another option to basic service which, in so many words, would lead to a great deal of exposure. He went on to explain that there were comparatively few people who would qualify, and she was one for whom visibility wouldn't be a downside. After some deliberation she agreed, and was told to report to a nearby naval base the following day.

"So soon?" Trina asked.

"For this we're usually waiting for the right kinds of people," the recruiter explained.

When Trina arrived at the base's gate in the morning she was let through without incident and directed to what she thought was a trio of rectangular skyscrapers. As she neared, however, she noticed that none of them had any windows, only metal staircases and catwalks on their faces, with cranes, heavy winches, and shutters on the narrower sides facing away from the sea. Whatever they were, they weren't full of people - the parking lot nearby was small and yet barely even half full. Pulling into a spot she disembarked, heading into the wide two-story building near them.

Inside a Lieutenant of all people was waiting for her, and he escorted her into a modest office with another Lieutenant and Commander, the latter eyeing a computer screen with the former by his side. As the first Lieutenant took up a position at the Commander's other side, the senior officer gestured to a chair. "Take a seat, Miss Deuhart." Then to the junior officers he asked, "so, what do you two think?"

There was a moment of quiet deliberation as they looked between the monitor and Trina, and she began to feel like she was under a microscope. Eventually after some deliberation the second lieutenant spoke up.

"I thought Phoenix at first," he said, "but after seeing her in person... no."

"Maryland, perhaps," the first said.

"Do you normally wear your hair like that?" the Commander asked, indicating her auburn twintails.

"Yes." Quickly she added, "sir."

"So not Maryland."

"-Definitely- not San Diego," the first said. The other two nodded in agreement, and they lapsed into silence for a few seconds before his eyebrows raised. "Bremerton."

The Commander studied Trina before nodding thoughtfully. "Yes. Yes, she fits quite well, doesn't she? Alright, take her to get changed. Dismissed."

The first Lieutenant left his side. "Follow me, please, Miss Deuhart."

She did as she was told, heading out of the office and trailing behind him as he headed into the lobby, then down another hall and a set of stairs to a second-level basement. She thought it was a strange place to put a locker or changing room, and it was, which is why one wasn't there. Instead, there was a long, straight concrete tunnel with a door at the end. "Just head into there and change into a gown," he explained. "Leave your belongings; don't worry, it's safe. After that, go through the door marked 'Dry Dock 1,' on the left."

Trina gave him a questioning look before departing, striding down the tunnel and pushing open the metal door to find an oddly clean and new-looking locker room with showers. Among the linens was a stack of cloth hospital gowns; stripping down, she exchanged her dress for one and headed through the leftmost door to another tunnel, ending with a set of stairs and another door with a cryptic sign next to it reading "STAND ON FOOTPRINTS - WAIT FOR DEPLOYMENT." Below that was a smaller sign with another, equally cryptic message of "cameras only active in case of emergency."

The door lead into what she immediately recognized as one of the rectangular buildings. It couldn't have been anything but, since the structure was a single chamber with catwalks at regular intervals around the edges and horizontal hangar doors taking up the entirety of the far wall. Scanning the floor, she spotted a set of footprints painted in front of a metal hatch and padded over to them.

"Are you ready?" she heard someone say over the intercom, the sound echoing.

She glanced about. "Yes!" she called out. To herself she added, "I guess."

The hatch slid open and out snaked a thick hose that tapered to a narrow nozzle, moving about of its own accord. As the head aimed towards her, Trina was suddenly aware of a hole in the gown where her abdomen was, a second before it plunged into her navel. She let out a cry of alarm as the air was filled with a loud hissing sound, and she felt an intense yet painless pressure deep within her for a brief moment before her line of sight suddenly shot up a foot, the pressure letting up but not abating as her view continued to rise higher.

Stunned, she looked down at herself, watching as the flimsy gown fell apart as she outgrew it. Her skin felt odd, like she was stretching an arm or a leg, except through every inch of her body. "Am I... inflating?" Between the sound of gas and the room gradually growing smaller around her it was the only explanation, absurd as it was. Normally she wasn't even five and a half feet tall in heels, yet as she craned her head back to look at the door she came in from, it only reached up to her knees and seemed to be getting smaller by the minute, the floors of catwalks around her serving as a makeshift height chart.

The pressure spiked suddenly, and with a rubbery squeaking she felt her backside and hips swell as her entire body surged up several feet. A few seconds later there was a tightness in her chest; she looked down at herself just as she shot up shot up another story, her breasts billowing out dramatically as they bounced from the sudden motion and growth, bopping her painlessly in the face. She recoiled, letting out a yelp, and reached to one of the catwalks for support only to pull her hand away, suddenly aware of the smallness and fragility of her surroundings. Looking down at her hands she a finger against her arm, noting that there was more give to her body than she was used to.

Trina looked up, reaching towards the ceiling with her arm, watching as her hand neared it until she was able to touch it, then rest her palm against it. As she began to wonder for how long she'd keep growing she heard the hissing stop, and the hose slipped free. What was once a skyscraper was more like a closet or changing room to her now, person-sized doors were only as high as her thumb, and her slim figure was... exaggerated somewhat prominently. She was also nude, and as she wondered what to do about that and why she didn't ask about the details beforehand, the shutters behind her opened up to reveal a set of clothing, perfectly sized for her.

Their design was unusual, doubly so for something issued at a naval base: Black short shorts and thigh-high stockings, a bikini top, a jacket that didn't seem to want to close in front, wrap-around sunglasses, and a set of shoes whose gray-red two-tone pattern and design evoked the hulls of old warships. Still, clothing was clothing, but as the hangar doors opened up and she stepped out, she couldn't help but feel that it was some sort of cosplay. Her suspicious were confirmed when she noticed two other young women standing -on- the water, both about twenty stories tall, similarly enhanced, and wearing outfits that were too distinct to be individual fashion choices.

One - a short-haired blonde, wearing a white admiral's cap and a button-up uniform top which barely doubled as a bottom - gave Trina a casual salute with two fingers. "Heya, newbie. The name's California, and this-" She gestured to the long-haired brunette next to her in a short skirt and a blue top which probably couldn't be fully buttoned if her life depended on it. "-is Arizona."

Arizona gave Trina a nod of acknowledgement. "You're Bremerton, right?"

"No, I'm... oh, you mean this?" She plucked at her jacket. "Well, they said that 'Bremerton' fit, whatever that meant."

"You do look it," California said. "Hair and all."

"Thank you. But what's this about? Why am I...?"

"A busty inflated cosplaying giantess?" Trina nodded. "Well." California folded her arms beneath her chest, causing them to rub together with a low squeak. "There was an upsurge in interest in naval history thanks to modern video games, so the brass had this big idea to capitalize on it with a tie-in."

"It's moe anthropomorphism," Arizona explained. "We're dressed as human versions of naval vessels."

"Buuuuuut they wanted visibility," California continued, "and some of the fanbase sees the characters as being one-to-one scale, so now we're... big. It's not permanent though, so don't worry."

Trina considered this for a second before something clicked in her head. "So we're basically idols of the Navy?"

"If you want to think of it that way, sure."

She smiled. "I can work with this."


	8. Mana Pools (BE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sammy Upvotes (Sammy-Upvotes on DA, SammyUpvotes on Twitter).

The ringing of the guard's bell was sharp and distinct, and Annah knew what was coming long before the word arrived. She dropped her quill, snatching her cloak from the back of her chair and placing it around her shoulders as she hurried for the front door, shoving it open just as a soldier rode past on horseback. "FROSTWALKERS!" he bellowed. "THE FROSTWALKERS ARE HERE!"

Annah glanced back over her shoulder at the cabinet, covered in empty bottles, and cursed her misfortune under her breath. Letting the door close behind her she ran down the cobblestone street, weaving between the larger groups of citizens. While the way was crowded, the people were still in stunned shock and confusion at the newfound message of attack, and however bad it was to navigate, being forced to push through a tide of panic would be even worse.

After a few sharp turns and one shortcut through an alleyway she had reached her destination. Barging in with enough force to make middle-aged woman behind the counter jump, Annah reached into her bag of holding and produced a small silver ingot, the surface stamped with the seal of the local Count. Slapping it onto the counter she took a second to recover before saying, "I require your strongest mana potions."

The potion seller gave Annah a polite, albeit condescending smile. "My potions are too strong for-"

"DON'T YOU-" Annah exploded, before taking a breath and sharply exhaling to calm herself. "Don't you dare. Not now."

"Fine," she huffed. Taking a light wicker basket she began filling it with small, clear bottles filled with thick, opaque fluids, their contents all deep shades of blue and purple. As she moved Annah impatiently drummed her fingers on the counter, shooting glances over her shoulder in the direction of the bell. "There," she said, pushing the basket towards her. "Maybe next time you won't be so impatient that you can't humor an-"

"Thank you," Annah replied, looping one arm through the handle of the basket and pulling a bottle out with her free hand. Biting the cork she yanked it free, spitting it across the room before hurrying out the open door, raising it to her lips and drinking it down with undue abandon. As she tossed the empty glass aside she began to feel its effects, as her normally petite chest gradually swelled into two modest handfuls above the top of her corset. Another drink provided more fuel for the transformation, her figure progressing into the scale of the produce filling the merchants' stands she ran past.

While she was grateful for the enchanted fabric that allowed her to stay covered - even if the foot or so of cleavage was beginning to prove a distraction to passers-by - it did nothing to stop the swaying and bouncing that came with movement. It was, however, one of several problems that came and went as she grew: By the time they hung down to her navel they had stopped swinging quite so much, and once they extended even beyond what her arms could reach they began to make movement a problem. Not from their weight, but from how her knees kept hitting into them. By the time she felt their undersides begin to brush against the ground she was forced to merely a slow jog, though she was still making decent time as anyone who didn't notice her was easily and mostly painlessly bumped out of the way.

How anyone could miss two breasts that could take up an entire ox-cart was beyond her.

Annah tossed the empty basket aside as the city walls appeared over the curve of her breasts, themselves a good foot or two above her own head. The guards, at least, knew what to do, as she heard the squeaking and creaking of hinges as the gates opened. There was a brief moment of fear as she felt the wood doors brush against either side of her chest, but she made it through without further issue, passing through the gatehouse into the land beyond.

She turned to the side, nearly stumbling as her titanic assets continued to move against her will before coming to rest. In the distance was the oncoming horde: Tight ranks of the once-frozen dead, since thawed by the sun and dried by the heat. Very flammable.

Perfect.

Annah aimed one finger at the center of her ranks. A point of flame appeared in front of her, quickly building in size as it changed to a sun in miniature. "FIREBAAAAAAAALL!!!"

*****

"...and that's why this place is called the Scorched Fields," the soldier concluded.

The diplomat nodded. "Oh. So, does she do that a lot?"

"First line of defense."

"Doesn't that mean you guys are out of a job?"

He shrugged. "We don't mind."

"Why?" He leered. "Because you all enjoy seeing a young woman with enormous breasts around?"

"Because less focus on fighting wars means we live longer and can turn our attention towards internal problems like cracking down on corruption and crime, leading to social stability and an improved quality of life, as well as promoting secure trade through the region."

"...oh." He glanced around awkwardly. "Well now I just feel foolish."


	9. Big Mood (inflation, BE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on artwork by PressurizedPleasure (same handle on NG, DA, and Twitter).

The voice in the back of her head kept telling her that she had made an enormous mistake.

It was either due to carelessness, desire, or curiosity that it happened: While spending time alone with a tank of air, her hand lingered on the valve just long enough for it to be pushed away by her swelling belly, out of reach. She grew, larger than she had ever been before, perhaps unwisely, as her breasts billowed and her stomach pushed them up to her face, blocking her view.

The tank ran empty before she was full - or too full - and despite filling the most of room there was still a remarkable amount of give to her skin. She could feel her belly pressing against her mattress, the bedposts, everything else in reach, and most of all, against her as it held her against the wall.

She made several efforts to move, pushing into herself and feeling herself push back. When she was younger she played with balloons and beach toys, learning more than she thought about herself in the process, but inflating herself was different, and this extraordinarily so. Warm, soft, and sensitive enough that she could feel beads of sweat roll down her navel in the distance, it was a mixture of being with and -being-, confined by one's own enormity.

Turning her head to one side she reached one arm up and over, pressing her right breast down; it was so large that she could barely reach her nipple, yet it was the smallest part of her. Between herself and the wall she could see her dresser, pushed out of reach, the object of her search resting on top of it beside a strip of condoms and a freshly-opened package of batteries. With a frustrated growl she moved her other arm down, squeezing past her side before sliding two fingers into herself. She rocked forward in time with her motions, her breathing deepening as she bounced and pressed into the elastic skin of her inflated prison.

In the end, it wasn't the worst mistake she had made.


	10. It's a Performance Piece (berry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a piece drawn by Seiga-Seigas (since resurfaced on Patreon and Twitter).

The stadium was packed, the crowds anxious. Thousands of people waited, cheering and screaming. Every so often order asserted itself in parts of the crowd, their voices coming together to chant a name - "Moku! Moku!" - before descending into anarchy again.

The producer stood just offstage, listening to the assembled masses. Her time as the manager of a "virtual diva" had been interesting. It was hard to believe that beneath that cheerful exterior was a cold, unfeeling intelligence entirely alien to humanity whose sole purpose was to gather and enthrall as many people as could be mustered in a single-minded pursuit of wealth and status, but the producer had worked with celebrities long enough to get used to that sort of thing. She had also gotten used to things like flagging publicity - Moku's most recent album sold two point three percent fewer copies than her previous one - though fortunately she knew how to fix problems like that.

She walked away from the stage, passing by stage hands and electricians making last-minute checks of equipment. Entering the hallway, she made her way to one of the dressing rooms, stopping outside of it and rapping on the door. "Moku?"

"Come in!" Even her normal speaking voice had a lyrical lilt to it.

Entering, the producer found Moku Hotsono seated in front of a mirror putting her long light blue hair up into twin ponytails. She had traded her regular outfit for a black vinyl crop top, fingerless gloves, shoes and pants with aquamarine highlights. The manager wanted to use the word "plausible" to describe it in reference to Moku's normal clothes, but considering the current state of pop music, "plausible" could also describe an outfit made entirely out of meat. Resting on the table in front of her was a half-eaten bacon-wrapped hot dog and an empty blueberry energy shake, the latter one of the producer's additions to Moku's dressing room fridge.

"Are you ready?" the producer asked.

Moku stood, beaming. "Let's go!"

*****

Moku stepped onstage to an eruption of cheers, waving for the thousands before her. "F City!" she shouted into her headset. "Are you ready??" As they shouted back a sudden bloated feeling came over her, and a faint grimace crossed her face. She reached her hand down to pat her stomach when it quietly gurgled. There was a brief, almost painful fullness before it swelled out an inch over the top of her pants, growing to meet her hand. Gaping, she watched as the fullness and swelling came back a second time, then a third, stretching out her waistline as she suddenly grew a large pot belly.

"What's going on?" Her voice was quiet, and she heard nothing from the stage speakers. Someone had cut the feed to her mic.

The contents of her stomach continued to churn, growing in pulses. Her pants grew tight around her ass and thighs as they suddenly thickened, joining her belly. Her sudden increase in size did not go unnoticed by the audience, many of whom had gone from shouting to concerned murmuring. Moku was accustomed to being the center of attention, but the gaze the crowds was far different than that which she was used to. Feeling their eyes on her, she grew fearful, trying in vain to stop her change by pressing on her midsection.

As the pulses of growth grew larger they began to be accompanied by an audible sloshing and gurgling. Her shins began to thicken, giving her legs a conical shape. Her hips widened and, two sloshes later, ran up her sides, stopping just under her breasts. Within seconds the the contours between her her belly, sides and backside disappeared, leaving her with a wide teardrop-shaped abdomen, propped up on thighs thicker than her normal waist that tapered down to her ankles. As her midsection began to fade to a deep purple the only think she could think of, absurd as it was, was that the blueberry shake was somehow multiplying inside of her.

"Help me!" She craned her neck to either side, searching for stage hands, electricians, anyone, only to find herself alone on the stage. "I'm... I'm blowing up!"

As the rest of her body continued to fill, her breasts began to grow within the confines of her top. Shortly thereafter her arms swelled up like sausages, growing harder and harder to bend with each throb of juice. Realizing that help wasn't going to come, she tried to run offstage, but found herself rooted in place by the weight of her own legs, now thick, stocky pillars. With a grunt, she managed to slide one foot back a few inches. Gritting her teeth, she slid the other, but a sudden surge of juice inside of her caused her thighs to push apart, and she cried out as she fell onto her ass, her entire body shaking and jostling as it sloshed loud enough to be heard in the first few rows.

The taste of blueberries rose up in the back of her throat as Moku watched the rest of her body turn a deep purple, dyed from the inside out by the juice inside of her. She continued to struggle and the the liquid continued to slosh and surge in her stomach, swelling her limbs and gradually robbing her of what little mobility she had remaining. Her belly grew inches at a time, dominating more and more of her form as her arms and legs were slowly pulled into the expanse of her body, reduced to flattened hemispheres topped with hands and feet. She felt her pants stretch across her lower hemisphere and her top across her yard-wide bust; the part of her that wasn't still panicking was surprised that they had held out as long as they did and was grateful that, at the very least, she had one small shred of dignity left.

As Moku wondered when it would end, her entire body trembled and shook from the inside. Her stomach let out a final loud gurgle before finally falling silent, leaving international diva, Moku Hotsuno, as an enormous berry, so saturated with juice that even her hair had begun to fade to a deep blue.

The crowd stared on in dead silence, unsure of what to make of the spectacle that just unfolded before them. Eventually a single young woman rose to her feet, slowly applauding. She was followed by a second person, then a third, then a fourth, the audience joining in to clap. The clapping turned to cheers, the cheers to ecstatic screaming, and the screaming to an unrestrained outburst of pure humanity, thousands united as one, overwhelmed by emotion, as the foot of the stage became home to a growing pile of undergarments and hotel keys.

*****

Backstage, the producer nodded to herself. "Well, that turned out pretty well."


	11. Belly (ble, f/f)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot who this was for, but it was absolutely for someone.

If she wasn't massive, she certainly felt like it.

Her belly was spilling out in all directions, filling most of the room and covering nearly all of her body. She was pinned beneath herself, her figure heavy but not smothering; it was more like a thick comforter or dough, soft and hard to lift without having it sag down around you. She pressed up against end tables, a cabinet, an old couch that she helped carry into the apartment, at first thinking she would shove them aside only to simply press up against them and sink into the gaps. Moving her legs was difficult, standing impossible. Both her arms were occupied holding back a swath of plush blob that her body told her was the upper part of her abdomen - which should, under normal circumstances, never end up touching one's own face. Yet here she was, she thought.

Her girlfriend wasn't much help. As a matter of fact, she was the cause of all this, and was currently resting atop her just out of view. Normally she didn't mind having her lie atop her but... well, if she was being honest, she had to admit that this wasn't that bad. She felt small against her but her belly was no less sensitive for it as she trembled at her touch when her tongue flicked across her navel, somewhere atop her out of sight. Her very movement was like a massage, softly rolling and bouncing on her.

Things changed as, above, she heard her breathing deepen and her body start to rock rhythmically, one hand stroking her navel in what could only be pantomime of the other. Her entire body grew hot, and she squeezed one arm beneath her and down her side. As she slid one hand into the waistband of her sweatpants she braced the roll above her face with the other, watching her forearm sink in.

Well, she thought. I might need to breathe, but sometimes there's things I need more.


	12. Jars (BBW, stuffing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might've been for BIasty (biasty on DA, Blasterino on Twitter).

Gina let out a gasp as she pulled the blender jug from her lips, breathing heavily. There was a time when only a 10k could have rendered her breathless, but that was before she sprained her ankle, several years and even more pounds ago. She still wore sweatpants, but many sizes larger, and merely standing and walking was exercise enough for her. Though right now, after gallons of ice cream, standing was out of the question.

Troy approached the couch, picking the jug up from the fraction of the cushion that was uncovered by Gina's mammoth thighs and backside. "Should I make another batch for you?" she asked.

Gina opened her mouth to speak, wincing as her stomach let out an angry gurgle. "No thanks." She gingerly ran her hands over the mound of flesh that filled her lap, massaging the faint stretch marks that had appeared. "I think I went overboard this time."

"I'll say." She studied the container in her hand, the inside coated with a thin film from the raspberry, strawberry, and who-knows-what-berry milkshakes that it had held previously. "This might be a new record. Maybe we should weigh you."

"That means getting up," Gina replied. "I absolutely -cannot- move, and even if I did, having all of this-" She gave her gut a pat, the contents burbling loudly enough for Troy to hear. -sloshing ar-" Her words were cut short as a loud belch rolled out of her mouth.

Troy set the jug down, moving in front of Gina and lowering herself to the floor. Gina's bloated stomach hung in front of her like a moon, its owner peering at Troy over the horizon of her body. It was firm to the touch, so packed with thick liquid that her navel, normally set deep into rolls of flab, was nearly pulled into smoothness. Leaning in, she spread her arms around it, resting one ear against its curve and listening to it bubble and churn. "You are such a glutton," she said.

"Sure." She grinned. "But I'm -your- glutton."


	13. Konosuba BE but I Know Nothing About Konosuba (BE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a similar picture by Pantsu-Desu (same handle on DA, PantsuDesu on Pixiv): https://www.deviantart.com/pantsu-desu/art/Taste-the-Rainbow-869003949

"KAZUMAAAAAA!!" Aqua wailed. The blame for the goddess' current state of misery could not be laid at the feet of any one problem. It was not because she was nude, nor because she was inside of one of the town's lesser-used dairy barns. It was also not because her breasts were positively massive, each over three feet across and high and so heavy that only a horse-drawn cart had any hope of moving her. Nor was it because they had actually swollen rapidly over time, filling up until they were almost painfully engorged, thick nipples dripping with a thick, rainbow-colored fluid. Finally, it was not because the selfsame nipples were in the largest milking device Kazuma and the others could find, with Darkness working a large pump to drain Aqua's breasts into a series of copper milk cans.

It was all of those problems. At once.

But she did bring it on herself.

"You -did- bring this on yourself," Kazuma told her.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" she cried.

He leaned forward, resting his hands atop one of Aqua's breasts. "You got shit-faced and drank every single mana potion we bought. Except one of them wasn't a mana potion, because now you're like -this-." He jabbed the top of one boob for emphasis. "...and now we're broke."

There was a scraping sound, and he turned to see Darkness dragging a full milk can away from the nozzle, replacing it with an empty one before resuming pumping. As she did, Aqua squirmed and let out a pitiful whine.

Kazuma pointed to the can. "I don't know what this is," he began, walking towards it, "or what's in it, or even if it's good for human consumption. All I know is that it looks incredibly magical, and people will probably be willing to pay obscene amounts of money for it."

Megumin peered into the can queasily. It wasn't often that a fluid was trying to be every color at once and succeeding. "Are you going to tell them it's goddess boob milk?"

"'Free-range organic artisanal mana-infused milk product,'" he replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing that isn't true, and nothing that means anything."

She gave him a look. "So why call it that?"

"Because it sounds expensive."

Darkness glanced over at Aqua. "Just listen to her. Some of those sounds she's making."

"I'm trying not to," Kazuma said.

"It must be -humiliating-."

He froze. "Darkness, no."

"To be utterly immobilized like that, shamefully on display as you're milked like a farm animal-"

"Darkness, no!"

"When you think about it," Megumin pondered, "milking machines must be some sort of freaky nipple torture to cows."

"DARKNE- oh, sorry. MEGUMIN NO."


End file.
